


One for the Team

by Sighanne



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighanne/pseuds/Sighanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven helps Abby Relax</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to learn to write smut so constructive criticism is welcomed. 
> 
> tumblr prompt: Doctor Mechanic, once on the ground Raven notices Abby's irritable and offers (enthusiastically) to take one for the team by being the chancellor's 'stress relief'. By which I mean fucking.

With the constant threat of doing the wrong thing Abby has been on edge since she was given the responsibility of Chancellor. She was wondering if she was the right choice but in the end it didn't matter. She walked through Camp Jaha trying to do what she could but was starting to feel the stress of it all. She snaps at a few unsuspecting people when they come to her for what she deems needless help. 

"You alright there Doc," Raven walks up to Abby wanting to help her in any way she can. Abby looks over at the young mechanic and smiles, "I've been better." "I figured after you yelled at those soldiers back there," Raven looked back towards them seeing that they were still trying to figure out what to do.Abby looked in the same direction and shook her head, "I really don't understand how hard it is to find a solution to the scheduling. It isn't rocket science."Raven laughs and replies, "Agreed and I know my rocket science." Abby smiles at Raven's joke and continues on looking around the camp trying to keep herself together. "You know Chancellor you should take a break. You have been all business since you took over and you need to focus on some yourself and relaxation. That is unless you want to take someone's head off." Raven puts up her hands as she finishes her statement.Abby stops to look at her then shakes her head, "Am I that bad?" Raven nods her head. "I still have to check on the people who are in medical. After that I will go to my room and relax." "Sounds like a good Idea. How long do you think that will take you," Raven was trying to sound as if she was only asking because due to someone else's needs."I guess it would take about an hour or so then I will go take a rest. I mean if that's okay with you," Abby gave Raven a smile that screamed sarcasm.Raven's face lit up as she put up her thumbs and started backing away, "I guess it will have to do." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Abby was walking through the steal corridors trying to stretch out her aching muscles. She had taken just over an hour to get through all her patients and was starting to feel it. She had to admit Raven was right, she needed a break. As she lifted her arms over her head and stretched she started of thinking of ways to relax.When she rounded the corner she saw Raven leaning against the wall looking at her hands. "Do I need to be concerned about why you are waiting outside my room?"Raven showed her teeth as she looked up from her hand, "Maybe just a little," she gestured with her fingers. Abby sighed then opened her door, "Well come in and lets get started." Raven followed behind Abby closing and locking the door. Abby turned around and waited for Raven to start. Raven slowly took in the stressed woman and decided she would do everything she could to help Abby relax.Without another thought she surged forward and kissed the older woman. At first Abby was too shocked to do anything. Her body went ridged and her heart started to pound. As she felt Ravens hands move over her body she started to relax. Then she started to return the passion she was receiving.

 

Raven moved Abby against a table then picked her up on top of it. She moved from Abby's mouth to Abby's neck. With quick movements she removed Abby's thin shirt from her strong frame. Raven nipped her way from neck to chest as her hands moved to remove Abby's bra. When the breasts were free she took her time on first the left then the right nipple. When satisfied at how errect they were she started moving her way back up Abby's chest towards her exposed neck.

 

Abby for her part was just soaking the moment in. She hasn't been touched in so long that she forgot how good it felt. She didn't mind letting the young mechanic have her way for now at least. She moved her hands into the dark hair and held on tight. Her body on fire with the attention. Raven removed the Doctor’s remaining clothing so she could have her way with the wanting body.

 

As Raven tossed the panties aside she slowly slid her hands up Abby’s legs. The skin felt like velvet as she moved from ankle to knee. She spread open the shapely legs to expose the glistening center. Taking a moment to inhale the older woman she kissed the inside of each thigh then the center. She stood and without warning pushed two fingers into Abby making the woman moan in pleasure. Abby wrapped her arms around Raven as the young mechanic started to pump hard. Raven moved her thumb so that as she went inside with a hard thrust the digit would message the clit at the same time. 

 

The Doctor felt herself going towards the edge and wanted so badly to go over. She tried to relax into the rough pace but needed more to take her over. As if reading her thoughts Raven moved her head down and roughly bit Abby’s neck followed by gentle kisses. That is what sent her over. She screamed out as she felt her body relax with the pleasure. When Abby's breathing was almost back to normal Raven removed herself and took a small step back and looked at the woman she had admired for so long. 

 

Abby smirked at the mechanic and let out a chuckle, “Guess I had nothing to worry about.” Raven smiled and shook her head. “Just wanted to make sure the Chancellor was taken care of,” with a mischievous grin she added, “You know taking one for the team.”

 

Abby shook her head again and moved off the table, “If this is for the team you may want to get ready for round two.” 


End file.
